


21st of June- Vacation

by Drama Panda (ShadowMelly)



Series: Bottom Erwin Week [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Erwin Week, Gay Sex, M/M, bottom erwin, erwin being sexy and adorable, husbands going on vacation, levi being a sexy little shit, smut with fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMelly/pseuds/Drama%20Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin and Levi go on a much needed vacation. Levi has no doubts on exactly how he wants to make the most of it though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	21st of June- Vacation

“Hurry up, you’re slow as fuck Erwin.” Levi complained, crossing his arms and looking impatient as his husband closed the front door. Erwin turned, his happiness clearly visible as he held his suitcase. He merely chuckled, walking towards Levi who was tucking neatly his traveling bag on the taxi’s trunk.

“Give me that.”

He offered no resistance as Levi took his suitcase and put it against his. His sullen scowl seemed to diminish and Erwin couldn’t resist planting a loving kiss on his forehead, shaking his head as Levi feigned annoyance. Erwin knew that Levi was just as ecstatic, if not more, for these well deserved two weeks of blissful vacation. It’s been a while since they’ve had some time to just enjoy each other and Erwin already had romance on his mind when he showed the plane tickets to Levi. The resort they were going to was relatively cheap but it seemed pretty decent and what really mattered was that it had the beach nearby and that’s what they were looking forward to. He still managed to steal a kiss from Levi, who nipped his lower lip in surprise but his reddening cheeks told him that he certainly didn’t mind.

It wasn’t long before they arrived at the airport and Erwin made sure to give a nice tip to the driver for getting them there quick and safe and they power walked towards the terminal, checking for their flight’s time. They still had half an hour left and Levi took the opportunity to buy some book to read on their travel. Erwin checked the sun creams and bought one without Levi looking, knowing he would get one of his famous ‘I told you so’ looks for forgetting their sun cream at home.

When the time arrived, they boarded the plane and Erwin immediately noticed how stiff Levi looked as he sat down beside him. His knuckles were almost white from gripping the armrest too tight.

“Levi.” His husband only spared him an inquisitive glance and Erwin kissed his forehead again, lingering a bit. He placed his larger hand on Levi’s, finding it slight sweaty and massaged the knuckles tenderly.

“It’s going to be alright.” He felt Levi gradually relax and was rewarded with a small smile. Levi turned his palm and squeezed Erwin’s hand in silent thanks and they remained like that for the remainder of the trip. It went as smooth as possible being Levi’s first flight and Erwin couldn’t be happier as he called a cab.

“This is going to be great.” Levi said almost giddily and Erwin chuckled, agreeing. Their hands were still joined and Levi inched closer to him as they waited. The region was truly gorgeous and the sunny day really topped things off. There was not a cloud in the sky so it was possible they would be going to the beach today.

When the cab arrived, he let the driver take their suitcases as they sat on the back seat. He gave the address and the trip was silent. Levi looked amazed at the beautiful sights they passed by; his grey eyes glued to the window the whole time and Erwin simply watched him lovingly. He couldn’t wait till they finally got to the resort.

“Here we are.” The driver announced, pulling up on the sidewalk and Erwin heard Levi give a small gasp as he got out of the taxi. He paid the taxi driver and soon they were walking towards the resort to check in.

“Room 15, here you go.” The receptionist said, giving them a polite smile. Levi walked ahead of him hastily and Erwin couldn’t help but share his husband’s impatience. They found their room and settled in. Levi inspected the surroundings and the attached bathroom and seemed pleased with the conditions. It looked well kept and clean. Erwin knew that beyond luxury, Levi valued those things much more. He heard a soft ‘thud’ as Levi fell on the king sized bed and groaned at the fresh feeling of the sheets. Erwin’s couldn’t help but feel slightly heated at how good Levi looked spread out on those sheets and decided to start unpacking their stuff to distract himself.

“Finally.” Levi sighed, sitting up on his elbows. He raised an eyebrow at Erwin and smirked. He stood up and padded towards him. Erwin had his back towards him as he hung some pants on the wardrobe and his body jerked slightly as Levi embraced his torso, nuzzling his back. Erwin couldn’t help but blush as his husband’s hands started to stray, one drifting down and down and the other brushing up against a nipple, rubbing it till it peaked.

“Levi…” He choked, biting his lip as Levi pushed himself flush against his back, feeling his heated arousal against his bottom. He knew Levi was probably on his tip toes but that didn’t stop him from shivering with growing interest as his husband’s lips kissed behind his ear, quickly shifting to nip at the lobe. Erwin groaned, feeling that hand burying under his khaki shorts and underwear, expertly finding his already half hard cock and squeezing gently, coaxing him sensually. Levi was definitely in the mood.

“I want you. I’ve been wanting you since morning.” Levi confessed and Erwin couldn’t help but groan at that, expressing his approval through grounding his ass back against Levi. He chuckled, baring his neck as Levi’s lips descended on it with open mouthed kisses.

“Couldn’t wait till we settled in?” Erwin moaned quietly as Levi simply answered with a grunt, hips and hands restless.

“Fuck, Erwin…” Levi was definitely fully hard now and Erwin didn’t take long to match him, his white shirt bunched up high as Levi had tugged it up to have direct contact with his chest. He really loved the way Levi took control sometimes. Feeling his small but strong hands all over his body did unspeakable things to Erwin. He felt worshipped, possessed, loved. And now that they were on vacation, his mind was already conjuring up all the heated possible scenarios.

He turned to face Levi and promptly captured his lips, opening his mouth readily to receive the other’s tongue, lips meshing together hungrily, wetly, in their excitement. He ran his own hands up Levi’s torso, tugging the shirt as he went and Levi only raised his arms so it could be thrown carelessly over his head. Next was Erwin’s and Levi was merciless on his explorations, having already confessed his fascination with his husband’s chest a long time ago. Erwin let himself be led towards the bed, being gently pushed to it and he fell gracefully, groaning as he saw Levi unbuttoning his pants.

He looked so powerful; his grey eyes smoldering as they looked down at him, his small pink lips slightly open and his obsidian hair getting messier as Levi hastily ran a hand through it. Erwin appraised the other’s slim but strong physique and he noticed that Levi had bulked up a bit. His trips to the gym are certainly paying off.

He was quick to dispose of his own shorts and underwear, his cock standing fully erect by now, slightly wet in his eagerness. Levi groaned, doing the same and lowered himself to meet him in a kiss, pushing his body flush against Erwin’s, grounding himself in a lust filled dance. Erwin moaned loudly as their cocks brushed and he gripped Levi’s hip, trying to control the movements.

“Oh God, Levi…”

His legs spread to accommodate his husband and Levi kissed a hot trail down Erwin’s neck, sucking and biting. His hand rubbed a nipple and Erwin arched, gasping and closing his eyes as he bit his lip. Levi straightened up a bit and smirked, caressing the other’s chest and arms. His hips were thrusting rhythmically, in a steady pace. Erwin opened his eyes, reaching towards their cocks and wrapping his large hand around them. They moaned simultaneously and the slick sounds reminded them of how debauched they were being and how delicious it all felt. Levi looked around, supporting himself on an arm as he bit at Erwin’s lips. Erwin reached up eagerly to meet him, their tongues dancing a bit more before Levi backed up.

“Did you…bring it?” He panted. Erwin knew what he was referencing to and he simply nodded towards his suitcase. Levi got up and Erwin backed up further into the middle of the bed, getting himself comfortable while Levi fetched the lube. He spread his legs a bit more and fisted his cock, giving slow languid pumps, throwing his head back as he moaned lowly. He felt the bed dip and his hand was slapped away as Levi frowned, already pouring a generous amount on his fingers.

“Don’t touch your dick yet.”

Erwin shivered, frowning himself but nodded, simply wanting Levi’s touch more. He bit his lip as Levi’s cold, slimy fingers wrapped around his heated flesh, and pumped leisurely while he could feel another finger circling his entrance, teasing him. He thrust his hips towards it eagerly and Levi smirked, giving in and slowly inserting one finger into his husband’s tight heat.

“You look so fucking hot right now, Erwin.”  Levi was always so blunt, always speaking up his mind and Erwin loved it, loved how sincere and raw Levi always was in the throes of passion. He yelped as Levi inserted another finger, sobbing as he felt another pressure on his lower half. Still pumping his cock, Levi leaned down and mouthed at his sac, licking around it. He speeded up the pace inside Erwin and the blonde had to bite his fist, reaching down to tug at Levi’s black strands in ecstasy.

“Oh my God, Levi! Yes…! Right there, baby!”

He let himself free, moaning openly as the pressure coiled tight on his abdomen, his hips thrusting frantically, not knowing what felt better: the steady, slick pumping of his cock, the hot amazing tongue on his balls or the now three fingers pumping inside him, twitching in search for what made him tick. He was actually dreading that as he surely wouldn’t last long if Levi kept it up.

“Levi…oh fuck…I’m going to c-cum…w-wait…!” He tried to warn and Levi showed him mercy, giving one last suck on his sac before he straightened up. His hand left Erwin’s cock and the blonde almost whined mournfully at the loss. He was near painfully hard.

“One more?” Levi asked, speeding up his fingers. Erwin groaned and only nodded, his fist clenching tight on the sheets as Levi coaxed his hips to raise a bit and added a fourth finger. Erwin’s mouth opened in a soundless moan, feeling stretched yet yearning for much more.

“Levi…” He felt Levi’s body slithering up against his once again and he opened his eyes to find his gorgeous grey ones staring at him. They kissed: this time it was a bit more tamed, and enjoyed the sensuality that their mouths conveyed, the intimacy that only they could share and the love that was inevitably expressed. He loved Levi. So much. With all his being, heart and soul. And he knew it was all reciprocated.

He gasped as Levi’s fingers pulled out and their cocks brushed a bit more; Erwin’s was leaking, colored a pretty shade of red that transmitted his urgency and Levi was happy to oblige. He looked down and gripped his cock and Erwin raised his head a bit to look too. A moan escaped him, seeing Levi guiding his cock towards his entrance and raising his hips a bit. A good natured slap on one of his butt cheeks sounded and Erwin yelped in surprise, feeling his chest burn at Levi’s extremely attractive smirk. He looked positively predatory.

“Oh fuck…” Levi moaned, entering his husband slowly, hips thrusting in and out by bits until he was fully inside. His hair was slightly wet with sweat and his arms shook a bit, supporting his weight as he hovered above Erwin. Erwin arched his back, his thick arms quickly wrapping around Levi’s shoulders and torso and cradled him against him. Levi moaned and groaned openly as he started thrusting, settling on a nice steady pace that was strong enough to shake the bed slightly.  He let himself be enveloped by Erwin, so much bigger than him, and mouthed at a nipple, playing with it lazily. Erwin’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he closed them, feeling so full and complete. He had missed this; this deep connection that he shared with Levi and especially how great that connection made sex be.

“So deep…fuck, you feel so good, Erwin…”

Levi was surprisingly very vocal during sex. Erwin had been pleasantly surprised on their first time. His thighs tightened around Levi’s undulating hips and was swallowed in the other’s kiss. His body jerked as Levi increased the speed and force of his thrusts and he tucked his face on Levi’s neck, nipping it.

“Harder, Levi! Oh God, fuck me harder…!” He sobbed and Levi dutifully obliged, shoving Erwin back and raising up. He gripped Erwin’s hips harshly and started slamming into him, the slapping sounds of their skin resounding in the silent room. He couldn’t really find it in himself to give a damn if someone was listening to them or not.

“Shit…fuck…! I’m gonna cum!”

Levi gritted his teeth, his pace relentless and Erwin could only hold on to the sheets, barely able to maintain his eyes open as his mouth gaped open in harsh pants. He watched the sinful way Levi’s muscles coiled and tightened, the way his abs taught up, the way he moaned up to the ceiling, baring his pale throat for Erwin’s hungry eyes. He looked ready to burst and one merciless slam was all it took for Erwin to lose it first, almost yelling his release as he arched his back. Thick strings of cum were pumped as Levi had anticipated it and allowed Erwin to ride his orgasm out on his palm. Levi came not much after, collapsing on top of his husband, jerking and moaning and Erwin’s toes curled as he felt Levi’s release inside him.

That was going to be a pain in the ass to clean out…literally.

They panted harshly, catching their breath, and Levi placed one last tender kiss on one of Erwin’s pectorals, removing himself from inside him and laying down on his side, wrapping his arms around Erwin fondly. He nuzzled at the other’s belly and Erwin gave a breathless chuckle, reaching down to pat his darling Levi’s head.

“We sure needed this vacation, huh?” He could feel Levi’s smile against him as he tried to hide it further into his skin. He tugged Levi higher against him and placed a kiss on the top of his head, caressing his relaxed back. “You still up to going to the beach today?”

Levi only hummed, mumbling. “We’ll see.” And Erwin was satisfied with that. He shifted so that he could hover over Levi and leaned down to kiss him sweetly; Levi returning it still smiling.

They ended up not going to the beach and spent the rest of the day basking in each other’s presence, in the sweet sweet afterglow of their passion.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing bottom Erwin so I hope it was okay ^^' Thank you for reading! 
> 
>  
> 
> My [tumblr.](http://shadowmelly.tumblr.com/)


End file.
